


Beanie Boy

by adamdsolo



Category: Adam Driver - Fandom, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Weight Lifter Ben Solo, college Ben Solo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:28:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27339439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adamdsolo/pseuds/adamdsolo
Summary: You just transferred to a new University and the first cute guy you see has you in no state to talk to him.
Relationships: Ben Solo/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 14





	Beanie Boy

**Author's Note:**

> hi! yes this is based off of THAT picture! also i was too lazy so I wrote it from the readers POV but you can certainly think of y/n as Rey! Enjoy!

Life had been crazy since transferring to the new University. Not only did you have to catch up on all the work, you also had the challenge of meeting new people and trying to make some friends. 

You stopped at the campus café before your first class of the day. An 8 am. They were the worst so you needed the caffeine to get you through the lecture. 

You looked a mess. Your alarm hadn’t gone off when you wanted it to, so by the time you woke up you only had a few minutes to spare in getting ready. You were wearing your sweats and a hat to hide the mess that was your unwashed hair. 

You walked into class, saw him, and immediately regretted your outfit choice. You thanked the gods that he didn’t see you when you walked in so you moved quickly to your seat in hopes you could blend in and not be seen at all. But you couldn’t stop staring at him as he looked intently at the stack of papers in front of him. You hadn’t seen anyone remotely attractive since transferring but there he was in his cute beanie and kelly green tee. You recognized the brand on the t-shirt and it immediately made you tingle with arousal. The man lifts. Like really lifts. Heavy weights that require a belt. You wished “Beanie Boy” would lift you up and take you out of this class and fuck you in your tiny dorm bed. 

Your professor's booming voice pulled you from your thoughts and your eyes from him. It was so hard to focus during lecture with him sitting right there. You were 10 minutes into class and into staring when he noticed. You had darted your eyes away almost immediately, face turning bright red. For the duration of class you were on your toes making sure to sneak in glances and being alert at his every move so he wouldn’t catch you again. It was the most fun you’d had in a class. You liked this game. 

As class started nearing its end you wondered what you should do. Should you go up and talk to him? Or sprint out of there since you weren’t even remotely attractive right now. You chose the latter. As you were dismissed you packed up quickly and practically ran out of the building. 

“Hey! Wait up!” You heard the loud voice but honestly didn’t think it was directed at you at all. You kept walking towards your dorm. You felt a hand on your arm as you turned to see him, slightly out of breath from trying to catch up with you. 

“Hey,” he said again after finally gaining your attention. “Are you new here?” he asked looking into your eyes with such intensity. 

His beautiful hazel eyes gleamed at you as the sunlight hit them perfectly. “Yea I just transferred,” you said, voice soft. You started walking away, your social anxiety getting the better of you when he grabbed your arm to stop you. 

“Well hey, I just wanted to introduce myself, I’m Ben,” he said, extending his hand for you to take. You did and his large hands drowned your own, his grip strong and firm. You introduced yourself trying to play it cool. 

“Well if you ever need anything, just let me know. Dr. Clark can be tough,” he said motioning back towards your classroom.

“Thanks Ben,” you said, the name rolling off your tongue like sweet honey.  
-  
-  
-  
-  
Later that night you finished the homework that you had been stressing over for the past four hours. You were in desperate need to blow off some steam. Your campus gym closed at 8 pm so you figured you could get a quick workout in to release some of that built up anger. You hadn’t gone to the gym yet, it always made you nervous, going to the gym. You often thought people would watch you and judge you for your workout but you figured hardly anyone would be there this late. 

It was a cool evening so you wrapped up in your warm coat and headed out of the comfort of your dorm. 

Once you got to the gym you were relieved to see no one was there. You took off your coat and stored your belongings in a locker and headed towards a treadmill. The way the gym was set up was misleading because just as you stepped on the treadmill you saw him. Beanie Boy or Ben you should say. He was lying on a bench lifting a bar full of weights. He hadn’t noticed you so you quickly put in your headphones and pressed start on the treadmill. 

With each lift, you couldn’t stop staring at his flexing biceps. They were so large and muscular, you wondered what they would feel like around your throat. Suddenly he placed the bar back on the rack and sat up. You tried to keep your focus on the video playing on your phone but you could see out of the corner of your eye that he was watching you. When you wouldn’t look at him he stood up and moved over to a Smith Machine. His back was facing you so you could freely look without him noticing. He was wearing the same outfit he was earlier, beanie and all. You noticed he reached into his bag and pulled out a belt. Was he going to show off? 

He strapped himself in and started putting 50lb weights after 50lb weights on the bar. You lost count as to how much weight he actually put on but it was a lot. You glanced down at your phone after a large noise from your video alerted you to it. When you looked back up he wasn’t there. 

You almost tripped and fell off the treadmill when you saw him walk up beside you. 

“Hey, fancy seeing you here,” he said with a smirk forming on that smug face of his. “Sorry I didn’t mean to scare ya.”

You laughed decreasing your speed so you were doing a slow walk. You pulled out your headphones and replied, “Oh it’s alright.”

“I hate to interrupt your workout but would you mind spotting me,” he asked, “I’ve got a lot of weight on and would prefer not to die if I accidentally slipped up.”

“Sure but I’m not sure if I would be of any help in a situation like that it doesn’t look like I could even lift that,” you said motioning towards his bar. You followed him to his station as he took position. You stood to the side making sure you had easy access to both the front and back just in case. Taking deep breaths and flexing his hands on the bar to make sure he had the right grip. He got down into a squatting position and began. 

Up, down, up, down, up, down. 

The more reps he did the more heavier his breathing got. He was blowing out air each time he extended his legs back up to the starting position. It was mesmerizing to watch. Every muscle in his body seemed strained. His neck veins were popping out and you wanted to run a finger over each one. His forearm and hand veins were becoming more evident with each lift and you slowly became aware you had a thing for veins. You had noticed earlier that his ass was flatter than most of the guys you’ve ever interacted with. It wasn’t something you minded but now, standing here, watching him squat, full ass on display, you wondered how you could be so stupid. He has an ass. One you couldn’t take your eyes off of. You figured you could only see it when it was working. 

Suddenly your transfer didn’t seem too bad as your arousal grew with each of his squats. At some point you had stopped paying attention and was daydreaming about all the things you’d like Ben to do to you. It wasn’t until he stopped and racked the bar that you were brought back to reality. He was catching his breath and you honestly thought it was now or never. You were new and there was literally nothing to lose. 

You found your feet carrying you until you were facing him. He was looking at you, waiting for you to say something when you grabbed his face and kissed him. His face was sweaty and he tasted salty with a hint of cinnamon. You breathed him in as he pulled you in closer, kissing you back. You were both kissing with such intensity and such need you didn’t even come up for air. His tongue started prodding at your lower lip asking to be let in. Your moans granted him that access as your tongues grazed over each other. 

His hand fisted the hair at your neck while his other picked you up in one swift motion as you wrapped your legs around his waist. He walked you over to one of the benches, mouth attacking your neck leaving welts in his wake. He laid you down and didn’t waste any time removing his belt and sweats to reveal himself. He was huge and hard already that his cock sprung out of his pants, hitting his stomach. 

He tugged at your leggings pulling them down your thighs along with your panties that had been sticking to your soaked pussy. His hands massaged your inner thighs and everywhere else except where you needed him. You were squirming and moaning for any kind of friction. His hand came to your face, his thumb pushing into your mouth. You gladly took it and sucked. 

“Such a needy girl aren’t you,” he said, his smirk now turning into a full smile and his thumb pressing into your mouth making it hard for you to speak. 

You let out a loud moan in response and it suddenly hit you that you weren’t in a closed off space. Your eyes darted towards the door then back at Ben, worry creeping over your face. 

“You’ll have to be quiet, we don’t want anybody walking in,” he said. You wished you could wipe that smug look off of his face but his other hand moved, rolling circles around your clit and all you could do was let the burning heat from your arousal take over your whole body. You knew it wasn’t going to take long for you, you had been deprived of this for so long and he felt so good. Your hips began bucking into his fingers as you could feel your climax approaching. He noticed this and pulled away. 

You bit down on his thumb in response to his denial. He quickly pulled it out of your mouth and brought it to his own to suck away the blood that your bite had caused. 

“Oh my little bad girl,” he said, pumping his cock in his hand, pre-cum coating the tip. “Bad girls get fucked,” a pause and he leaned down to your ear, “hard.” 

The moan you let out at his words was a sound you never thought you could make. You could feel your own wetness as he glided his shaft through your folds coating himself in your slick. He was teasing your entrance making your whole body scream for relief. 

Then, finally, he thrust inside you, pumping in and out vigorously, stretching you out and filling you whole. He was pounding into you, you could feel him hitting your g-spot. Your whole body was bouncing with every thrust. Your hands kneaded your own breasts providing you even more stimulation. 

“Ben,” you said breathless, “I’m so close please.”

You could feel him pick up his pace if that was even possible, returning his thumb pad to your clit, rolling the bundle of nerves under his finger bringing you that much closer to the edge. 

“Oh fuck-“ you screamed. You couldn’t stay quiet any longer. 

“Come, come on my cock,” he said through gritted teeth. 

Your orgasm ripped through your body, back arching, toes curling. 

“Oh Ben,” you mewled as you clenched around him. He was still thrusting into you bringing you down for your own high while chasing his own release. His grunts became louder as he reached his peak. Hot ropes of come coated your walls as his body collapsed on yours. 

He pulled out of you almost as quickly as he thrust in, leaving you feeling cold and empty. 

He put himself together as you sat up to do the same. 

“Let me walk you back to your dorm,” he said, extending his hand for you to take and stand up. 

You grabbed your things from the locker and you both put on your coats. As you walked out of the gym you noticed a small red flashing light out of the corner of your eye. 

And there in the corner was a security camera. You could almost feel your heart drop in your chest.


End file.
